


Tinker Wheels

by Pandagirl23



Series: Enass-AU [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accepting Mistakes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes mentioned - Freeform, Family Fluff, Howard Mentioned, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Kinda-Kid-Fic, Maria Stark is not Tony's real mom, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Robots are Kids, Sassy FRIDAY, Steve Rogers mentioned - Freeform, The Rogues Avengers, Tony Stark Can Sing, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Tony is Salty, Tony's family are nerds, soft tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23
Summary: Tony takes his robotic children and his sassy teen AI to meet their other relatives. He just needs to get them across the world without stealing, running around, or beeping in angry sass at him. At least they can get spoiled when they get to Italy.
Series: Enass-AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Tinker Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, welcome to this fuddy-duddy AU I made in a month or so! Basically, to get the full gauge for Tony, read Flare in the Dark. It can explain things better than I can here. Most of the events are from the movies are still kept as canon. I go no further than the Civil War. Then after is so non-canon. I am partial to the Iron Man side because honestly, it really could have been a simple read over and talk about options for everyone. Suggestions. This like a very critical view of the team. I do make Tony acknowledge all of his screw-ups, even tiny ones. I do that myself till I run sick.
> 
> Anyway enjoy cute bots and family bonding
> 
> Dum-E is a boy  
> Butterfingers has no gender (I just use them, it is easier or use their name)  
> U (You) is the girl because I find it cute

To say getting the bots strapped into the airplane was a piece of cake, he would be lying. He was trying to strap his little bots into their portable charging stations. He heard FRIDAY hovering and buzzing nearby. He gave her a drone to control. That way if she wants to see the sights she can. He made the battery life ridiculous. Reasons, well he was stuck in a hospital room resituating himself with his night light. So he learned that extremis really likes tech but that stupid thing read the reactor as his normal body. Explains why it didn’t burn away the scarring. At least it showed people where to throw the thing back in.

That incident. Rogue teammates, reworking the Accords, trying to help Rhodey, he did to an extent and new bout of issues. Just what he wanted, his therapist said he was mostly good beforehand, the sessions were cut down to an hour a day, twice a month. Nope… he just canceled all his therapy appointments. He worked. He drowned himself into work. It felt like he was in 2008 again and that burns him. His therapist tried to contact him, but he blocked their number. A letter from the pesky therapist said if he needs anything just call to set up again. He needs to but… he is afraid to.

See, while his physical body is healed, his emotional and mental body is on the fritz and breaking down. Seeing that fucking shield in his ever carousel of nightmares, seeing Roger’s… face morph rapidly from his to Howard’s, he was not sure what that meant. He asked Rhodey, and he basically said he was scared as fuck of Captain America. It was funny but it is true. He can put on a cool and brave front but shit… he was afraid. Yeah, going after Barnes was not a smart move. At that moment… he forgot Maria was his aunt but his mother who tried to raise him. It enraged him that Rogers knew. Barnes was fucked up in the head. And Howard! Howard who carried those stupid vials instead of breaking them. Got his wife killed. Kept Tony’s real history a secret and took anything else with him to the grave. Like Rogers kept secrets about his family's death. Yeah, his decades-old hunch on the foul play being invovled was accurate. He was right and how he wishes he was not right.

God, he was so angry that day, he wanted to hurt Rogers how he was hurt, and Barnes was the only one there. Hindsight, that was a dick move but during the time it made sense. He lost, he can take that with a sniff and jaunty wave off. What he can’t shake off was that he was left there to fucking die. Small miracles on distress signals before everything shut down. Here to think a cheeky system of possible saved his barely hanging on life. Stupid shield, dumb arm, god damn cheap-ass villain. Grievances aside… it is just so goddamn infuriating.

Hearing a distressed whine, he apologized to U about the straps on her wheels for being too tight. Loosening them he soothed his bot, “Sorry sweetheart.” All he got was an annoyed beep from her. Rude bot. Patting her frame gently he stood thoughts kept stamping all that shit he went through with people he tried to trust, gave more than he should. Natasha… was for Natasha. He wasn’t hurt by that. Barton can choke on a dick, insult him fine but don’t touch Rhodey. Wanda well he already knew where he stood with her. Sam, he didn’t even fucking know the guy. Same with the ant dude. And Barnes… as much as he wanted to punch him in the face he doesn’t want to either.

Barnes was literally on that darkish greyscale, silver like the arm he blew off and fixed up. Sent to Wakanda for them to upgrade. Secret, secret.

The assassin never chose to kill his parents. Hell! He would have paid Barnes to shoot his father point-blank. No, he did it under a Nazi crazy branch, HYDRA. He was conflicted because the rational part said, Barnes was brainwashed and that shit sucks. It does suck, horribly sucks. Tony was tortured but not to the degree that Barnes was. That data leak incident? Yeah, at least he managed to learn about his aunt (mother to other people) killer. Howard… was an eh. He was debating if he should pretend to be hurt that his father was killed. So, he was in the grey field. According to the Accords council, governments of the world, and other leaders want the ex-sniper to face some music. The worse would be house arrest and to get those words ex-communicated. The others would have to do community service because as of now, there were not enough heroes and superpowered individuals coming out to help. Plus, Captain America.

God, that old, heated hate is rising deep in his belly.

Stepping back making sure all his metal kids are strapped in safely he patted them all gently. He was going out to Sicily as much as a vacation for himself and for his kids. The bots freaked out, already had his toys, sweater (washed, U thank you), and blanket (again thank you U) ready for him. FRIDAY put on a mystery movie when he returned from the hospital. When Rhodey came over in his wheelchair, the whole gaggle of tech kids wheeled over to him in worry and fretting. Arms and claws poking and nudging. Tony was glad that Rhodey could smile still.

He hated worrying his family about his wellbeing. Pepper was foaming at the mouth, ready to throw down the hammer. Rhodey was quiet in his contempt towards the runaway heroes. Peter Parker, the young hero, another kid he is mentoring (not adopted platypus!) was boisterous in his insults. FRIDAY refused, refused to talk about those people. Barnes for them all was like that weird we hate him, but we can’t because it doesn’t make sense to hate a victim. Tony can see that the Rogues… they just rubbed him the wrong way. Rogers never told him, but he was watched like a hawk because one of his kids went murder happy. He never tried to defend himself from the stilted insults or the obvious blame they shoved at him. He found it pointless.

Rubbing his tired face, Tony felt his eyes twitch, going blue as he saw the time being 10 minutes before takeoff and 20 seconds before Rhodey arrives. Combing through his hair, the genius stepped down the stairs. “Hey.”

Rhodey rolled up to the tired man with his own tired smile, “Hey Tony… how the chest?”

“The legs?”

“Ah, well good, to know you are doing better. Getting the bots ready to go?” Tony gave him a hug. Despite the leg braces he kept upgrading, tinkering, fixing up, and so forth, Tony still fought himself on saying his 130th apology to his honeybear.

“Hey! No, sad face. I already told you it was my choice to join you. Not your fault Tony.” Rhodey listened to the genius make a quiet whine in his shoulder.

“Rhodey… look, can I just say I know messed up along the way but christ, I am sorry.”

“And you said it. Tony, my. Choice. Understand?”

Tony sighed crossing his arms as he averted his again brown eyes. “I know… just the what-ifs.”

“The what-if list on this Incident. Look, what if you haven’t forced Wanda into the containment unit? Maybe she would have stayed put if you asked nicely or she would have still left. Even threw a fit and broke shit. What if the Rogues read the paperwork, asked questions, and suggested changes? What if they just signed and excepted you to still fix it? What if Rogers asked you for help with Barnes? What if Rogers told you about… that day? Well, a lot would have changed but Tony,” Rhodey grabbed his little brother’s wrists. “That is why they are what-ifs. Hypotheticals that can never be tested. We can ponder and ponder till the end of time, but we can never know. We can only get to an okay place and try to look forward.”

Tony frowned gripping the older male wrists. He was tired and he needed his robotic children to meet his family. He wanted them too. He just needed to get away, but he didn’t want to leave Rhodey with the council members… but Rhodey is a Colonel, they will listen to him. “Are you sure you will be okay alone with the sharks of the conference room?”

Rhodey rolled his eyes smiling, “I have Stark tech holding me up, and Daw love keeping me confident. Plus, I’m a Rhode, I am well protected.”

“Eh, I will be careful with that Stark tech, it can be faulty.” Tony tried to joke. Self-deprecating as it is.

Rhodey shook his head gripping Tony’s wrist, “The Warmachine suit was not faulty, it was never tested to withstand a hit like that, but never faulty.”

Tony frowned more barely giving Rhodey a sad but hopeful look, “When… you are ready… we can test the suit. I want you to be safe, safer than I would be.”

“Both of us need to be safe. So, as my first decree as acting leader, go to your momma’s, let her coddle your bots, and you, refresh. Then after you come back, we fix these damn papers, and things slow down again… maybe we can have a brother vacation. Fiji?”

Tony laughed quietly frown ticking up to a smile, even it was muted, “You need a vacation too.”

“After everything is fixed. Plus, we need to make sure your family stays safe—”

“Our,” Tony added.

“Our family stays safe. So, I can’t go with you yet till this is solved. Got it?”

“Got it,” Tony replied. Hearing a beep and seeing the numbers of 5 minutes before take-off, Tony gave his friend a tight hug. “I will see you in a week.”

“Bring back those cookies your greedy gremlin.” Rhodey teased grinning starting to roll his wheelchair back.

“Keep my garden alive!” Tony replied doing a halfhearted wave as he made his way to the plane.

The plane took off exactly 8 minutes later. They were up at cruising altitude and the bots started to zoom up and down the cabin. Highlights of being rich, private jets. He watched FRIDAY zoom from the wheeling bots. Stretching out with his phone in hand, he snapped a group shot of the five of them. Yeah, he is weird. Group photo of a man and his robots. Some would say he is lonely, but his friends and family will say he is with his small electrical family.

Wrapping his blanket around his shoulder, he leaned back pulling out his guard bear from the duffle bag. He kept this thing for years and only needed a restuffing twice. He hugged it, carried it around, and kept it safe. Tony moved the ears gently moved the faux fur with a finger. The blue military garbed replace with new ones while the old ones get washed. Settling into his lounge seat, he texted Rhodey about his physical therapy appointments, to keep those first. All he got was an annoyed face and hen emojis. Rude. Rude. Tony sent a middle finger emoji back. He fired away some text to Pepper about on the plane safe, all he got was a thumbs up and stay safe. Happy replied something similar. He sent his mentees a hypothetical question, Harley replied with an angry face. Tony made a note to read the angry intelligent rant than a threat about getting shot with a French fry. Peter's reply was three dots but then nothing. Right, that one will gear up to get three answers and an example all shown. Tony laughed to himself when they realize it is a group chat. He knows those kids never really look at the numbers they are included with.

Seeing Dum-E roll up to him and then settle down. Tony had the insane idea to give Dum-E a cat body to control. Dum-E is like a freaking cat. Already, he can see the body and plans in his head. “Meow.”

Dum-E moved his camera to look at his creator. Tilting his head, the little bot made a questioning noise.

“Nothing. Just testing a theory.” Rubbing the rod comfortingly, Tony paid attention to Dum-E settle down again. This brought along the robots with a buzzing FRIDAY.

“Boss?”

“Yes FRI?”

“Can we do playlist 3?”

Tony hummed a yes feeling the warm electric currents in the air around him. He felt it like a hug. The music started to play low on the plane. Yeah, this was nice. Even with the thought when he returned his home in New York, he has work to do.

He remembers when his sister spam text him questions, threats of keeping him locked in a room just to have him stop his near deaths. He was pretty sure the specter of death wanted to just have him over for tea and cookies, he texted her that. He got a phone call of a ‘ _goddamn it Tony_ ’. But she was laughing, so he counted that as a win. Ha! At least that was better than a document, in the most boring, longest, and wordiest form sent from his brother. Asshole. He understood it but he got eyestrain from reading. Basically, it said, stop having near-death experiences, you are freaking catsnail.

Freaking Rhodey. Telling everyone why he is like a cat and a snail.

The flight to the nearest airport was easy, getting the bots transported to the ferry was harder, because they wanted to zip and zoom around the airport. Dum-E took one worker hammer. U just did circles and Butterfingers, the usual most behave one was chasing birds and hiding from him. FRIDAY wasn’t helping with the scolding; she was hovering silently. He guesses it makes sense, because for one Dum-E is older than her, and U and Butterfingers are selective listeners. FRIDAY could try to be the voice of reason.

After getting his tinker wheels all strapped in and ready for transport, he had to remind them not to unstrap. Tony and FRIDAY set off ahead of the truck to get to the private Ferry. He wanted to avoid tourists snapping his picture. He made good money at his mechanic shop. Giordano gave him the deed. God, that was also a good man. He finished the car by writing Giordano's name around the stereo. He souped it up in a way of honoring the kind man. Pushing his hair back he slipped on his tinted sunglasses, slid on his jacket, enjoying the cool spring afternoon. Touching his pants back pocket, he felt the picture of Maria. Touching his neck, he felt his necklace still in place.

He remembered he wore it in that fight, barely remembered it during the fight, as he laid there waiting for help. He was so scared that the necklace shatter, broke. Luck would have it, it slid behind his head, back cushioning the blow. The clasp needed to be replaced but other than the pendant was safe. Imagine that being broken, one last personal piece from Lucius. He would found Rogers, (Wakanda, really guys? I am not stupid!) and strangle him. He knows he might get stopped by the others, but hell he was willing to try.

Walking down the street caressing the pendant pushing negative and murderous thoughts away, he blinked back the flow of information of the lights and stores with technology, followed FRIDAY hum. Smiling he saw drone her stop and turn. The little camera swivels and zoomed in on him. A squint. She was getting suspicious. Waving her off, he watched her zoom off ahead of him.

At the dock, he was going to get a private ferry when he saw his little brother and sister leaning against the ferry gate. Sliding his glasses on his head he got this in greeting, “You look like shit.” Mecili replied walking up to him. Rolling his eyes, Tony hugged him tightly.

“Thank you for the confidence boost.”

Nesreen joined in on the hug grinning, “Hey, don’t blame us that you wanted us to be honest with you.” Her voice was all teasing but can feel their undercurrent of worry.

Smiling at both of them he worked out what he wanted to say. Sighing through his nose, the eldest sibling, “I’m getting close to being okay. You can scold me all the way there. But first.” He made a whistling noise seeing FRIDAY zoom down next to his shoulder. “Meet FRIDAY.”

Nesreen grinned first looking at the drone, “Your AI is in a drone?”

“Yes, she is in a drone, I figured FRIDAY would want to zip in and out while we are out here. At the tower… that is work but here is for family and relaxation.”

Mecili smiled giving the drone case a gentle rub. Tony appreciated they were so gentle with her little drone body, even she can only feel the heat and not so much the comfort. All he needed to know she was happy was the electric warmth on his shoulder and the spinning blades furthest from his head.

“Well, it is nice to meet Miss FRIDAY.” Mecili gave the drone a welcoming smile stepping back.

Nesreen saw the camera swivel and shrink back inside the tube. “Oh, did we embarrass her?” The worried was evident in her voice as she watches a red light turn brighter.

Looking from the corner of his eye, Tony huffed a laugh giving her a soothing pat, “FRI, are you embarrassed by the attention?”

“No?” The drone answered from its speaker. It was sounded like a confused no, meaning to Tony, yes, she was. “Boss, I can feel your smile.” The AI motioned but the red light never shuts off.

“Good, glad to see extremis is still working as it should.” That was all he said as his siblings started gushing about FRIDAY. The more they complimented FRIDAY, the more flustered she appeared. Wonders of technology. He knows Dum-E would enjoy the attention.

“I hate to stop this gush party, as much as I love seeing the emotes of a drone,” He heard an imitated raspberry from the drone then a zip, she was off to the ferry. Teens. Christ. “I have three more bots that are going to be a handful and never seen water. So, let get the ponchos and ready to wrestle them into protective gear.

Nesreen laughed as the truck with said bots rolled up. “You really do have kids.”

“More like puppies,” Tony replied faking annoyance and frustration. Well, frustration was real, but the annoyance was not. Unless he got sprayed with foam with no fire in sight. Or when he gagged on motor oil, even when his food got a nut bolt. He loves his bots but sometimes he really thinks they are plotting to make him a robot also. Who knew though?

Mecili chimed as he got extra, extra-large ponchos from the box. “Now, my girls were like puppies when I had them. The girls love attention, cuddling, love, food, bathing, and water. Now, they are normal kids.” The other two siblings rolled their eyes at the same time smiling.

“Aya can’t be that bad when she was younger, and Christine is a sweetheart,” Tony spoke as he threw open the truck door and got the dock board down.

Inside the truck, he unloaded the precious cargo of three whiny bots, he wishes he knew they were going to be angry about being stuck in a truck. He listened as Mecili told him about how Aya hid his car keys one time and how Christine when she was 6 threw the fish into the sea so it can be free. Tony laughed saying that is what he gets for letting her watch movies about fishes. He got each bot unstrapped as Mecili threw aggravated words at him saying that fish movies were the best because they were all happy. Tony replied as he helped his robots down about how fishes are weird monstrosities that need to stay under the sea.

Nesreen cut their argument off as she cooed at U who had some kept a flower. U, sweet that she is… really needs to stop snagging stuff. Butterfingers, they moved their camera to inspect Mecili who inspected them back. Tony patted Dum-E who wanted to zoom everywhere and meet everyone.

“Dum-E stay,” Tony told his oldest bot, turning to his siblings and bots he cleared his throat. “Right, Nesreen, that little girl is U and U this is my little sister Nesreen.” A beep and greeting were exchanged, it was so sweet he is sure this going to give him cavities. “Mecili, that little number is Butterfingers. Butterfingers, this is Mecili.” Grabbing Dum-E by his entire body to stop him from badly sneaking off Tony smiled warily, “And this troublemaker and my oldest bot is Dum-E. Dum-E these are my siblings.”

When the genius removed his hold on the robot, the learning AI rolled as fast it could on the bricks to the other bots and the siblings. Of course, Tony can never relax with his robot because “Dum-E no!” he was trouble. Tony reached over to stop the robot that made the detour from people and bot to ocean water. “God damn it! Water is bad!”

Dum-E made a confused bleep and the camera tilted to and fro. Tony knew that question, _Why?_ Tony sent his own type of mental bleep of _You know why_! Dum-E beeped sadly staying completely still. Rolling on his back, the billionaire rubbed his chest on the arc reactor. Pointedly ignoring Nesreen snorts and Mecili squeaky cackle, siblings, bots, and FRIDAY disrespecting him. The nerve.

With a huff, Tony rolled onto his knees as he snagged a hanging poncho from the railing. He began to throw Dum-E into the poncho. The linguist and dancer began to do the same to the other bots. FRIDAY told the bots to hold still and no ripping, the ponchos are meant for protection.

It took half an hour and four ripped Ponchos. Three of which were ripped by Dum-E and the last ripped by Butterfingers in a fit because U got hers on before them. One scolding then coddling later, the 7 of them were on the ferry headed to Sicily.

Tony sat in his seat after making sure the harnesses were going to keep the bots from rolling close to the edge. He saw FRIDAY fly around the boat, he knew she was doing two things. One sightseeing the ocean and two ensuring the boat won’t sink. Tony eyed to see Mecili texting one of his co-workers, well he eyed it through extremis then got an offensive emoji from him.

 _Your text message bubbles are going. Stop snooping_.-Mecili

Scowling, Tony needed to know how to block that alert. That was a stupid alert for phones, for his phones. Why did he do that? Looking away from his busy brother, Tony lifted his phone doing another group photo. He got all of his family on the boat. Bots focused on the water, FRIDAY morse coding him, Nesreen enjoying the ocean breeze, and Mecili looking at the camera doing a peace sign along with him. Smiling at Mecili, the genius superhero flung himself on his little brother's lap. He smirked when Mecili let out a strained “Your heavy!”

“It is called muscles!” Tony replied joyously. Crossing a leg over a bent knee, Tony stuck his tongue out.

Mecili rolled his eyes, “It is called ass fat. Cheeseburgers and cookies Tony.”

“Superhero.” Tony sang out. Nesreen clapped at him for carrying the tune. Mecili was unimpressed.

“Fat.”

“Superhero.”

“Faaaat.” Mecili tugged on his cheek.

Going with the pulling, Tony scanned through any news articles, blipping FRIDAY to kill any photos of him in Italy. He rather not has the rogues, council, or anyone know he is in Italy. People already why he visits the country so much. He always replies, none of your business, fuck off. Pepper gets mad as a front but they, with Rhodey drink wine watching responses to Starks rudeness after the meltdown of the team. Pssh. It is called personal shit.

Mecili pouted putting his phone down giving a weak glare at the man on him. “You can’t text the reply.”

“I think I can.”

“Can not.”

“Can too.” Tony grinned cheekily putting his phone down.

Nesreen took a place in a seat in front of the bickering brothers, “Anything you can do I can do better.” She threw the gauntlet down. Tony seeing the challenge sat up staring back at her.

The youngest already had his phone on recording mode as his two older siblings began to recite the song. They did this a few times with different musicals. Their favorite ones to belt out was Heathers and this song. They all agreed that Maria having him do singing lessons probably was what kept his love of music alive.

When the two siblings finished off the last notes of the song through breathless laughter, the bots clapped while spinning in happy circles. FRIDAY on a seat spun the drone blades in happy circles. Mecili grinning excitedly saving the video under siblings singing musicals.

FRIDAY after the seven of them settle down, she perked up flying in front of Tony, “Boss?”

“Yes, sweet girl?” He looked at her clipping his sunglasses to his shirt.

“Can you sing that song?”

Tony blushed but he nodded. Grabbing his phone again he started his search quietly.

Nesreen and Mecili looked on curiously then at the hovering drone. FRIDAY swiftly turned to them replying to the question looks, “Boss sings certain songs for us or for uncle Rhodey. Pre request.” She explained as if it was on the daily news.

The siblings knew he could sing, their brother was talented in many ways, whether that was by force or happy accidents. Singing for others, they figure it must be a very private affair for family. Hearing the rock melody that was settling picking up in tempo. Mecili recognized this song as Tony sang the lyrics by heart, with no lyrics. Or he was cheating and using his brain-computer.

“Believe, believe in me…” Tony continued singing the lyrics. Everyone was quiet listening as the ferry moved in closer to the docks of Sicily.

Safe to say, the bots brought a fair amount of attention, but the attention was mostly muted when they saw it was the young Sicilian boy, now a man with his bigger tinker toys that can emote. Of course, they smiled and gave the bots, even FRIDAY small knick-knacks that they replied in kind of their own serious of blips, beeps, boops, and speaking with thank you. Mecili said that, not Tony. Tony just grinned knowing his brother was going to start translating robot speak. That’ll be great!

If the people in his hometown loved his bots, then he had a good feeling that their momma would adore her robotic grandchildren. She loved JARVIS and celebrates his creation with cookies after meeting him. Tony felt a withering pain at the thought of the second oldest passing. Yeah, Vision but Vision… wasn’t JARVIS. Never will be. Getting pings of similar coded feelings and caresses against him in a way from the AI and bots, he smiled pinging them back a feeling of love and being okay.

Fretters, his little robots were fretters and he fretted over them. That was okay. It really was because his momma already had a homemade gift for their wheels. He learned she used to try to find better and cheaper substitutes for oiling the machines and degumming problem hinges. Tony watched her as she asked Dum-E about his joints, Tony knows he oiled Dum-E before coming out here. He listened as his little bot did a type of pantomime with beeps. From the movements and wheeling, Tony must of missed a spot in his tread’s wheels. Enass explained to the bots about how when he was younger, he made a tinker wheel, it didn’t go far but it went great distances in his little kingdom.

The little tinker wheel use to get all kinds of mess in its wheels, so much so the joints gummed up and the wheels refused to move. Oil was expensive, so she made some substances, not as good as she has now, to degum and help with the tinker wheel movements. After the application was on, they, baby Tony, her, and Lucius gathered around the little tinker wheel seeing if it went after the wind-up. Lo and behold, it moved. Probably a little faster and farther than before.

As their momma finished the story, she patted the bots gently grinning call them all tinker wheels. Protecting the kingdom and helping the inventor. Tony for all his restraints and willpower refused to blush at that. He guesses though they were his tinker wheels, FRIDAY his advisor. The pilot grinned as he watched the bots zoomed around in merriment at the proclamation of being tinker wheels. Guards of sorts for a kingdom. At least Dum-E expressed it the most. FRIDAY pinged at Tony with an electric wave of her own merry as the drone movements were a little more whimsical.

The rest of the week was mostly sightseeing and getting the bots and FRIDAY what they want. Group photos around different landmarks. Silly hats and decorations for FRIDAY blades. The siblings posed for their own photos against the mural, one where Tony was trying to stop Dum-E from chasing a cat. Another of Nesreen and U by a fountain watching the water. FRIDAY perched on a wall observing the ocean. Butterfingers sitting by Mecili in the home with papers of dialect and translations for robots. His brother was doing something different.

On the last day, Tony as he is getting packed, saw several family photos, one of younger him, Lucius and Enass, Enass, Lucius and Nesreen, and Mecili. Another with Azan, Melina, Tristen, Lillianna, himself, Enass, Rhodey, and Mecili in front of the house. He saw that Lucius was holding a mirror to catch Jarvis who was controlling the phone camera, to get him in the photo too. Wiping away a stray tear at that photo. He saw another one of Harley, Christine, Aya, Johnathan, and Valen standing by the garden looking dirtier than they left. Then the lastest group photo of the bots, FRIDAY, his momma, and siblings with him on the front porch. So many memories. He quickly saved all of these pushed them to where can access them on his phone.

Hearing Mecili and Nesreen calling him down, he quickly presses two fingers on the photo of JARVIS, “I’m okay Jarv. I’m okay.”

The inventor headed downstairs quickly with his things. He was returning to work, meetings, refinements, adjustments, and surprise, surprise… pardons. Time to get this show on the road.

Far from Sicily, Italy, someone sent out an image with the headline of **Stark Relaxing in Italy After Fall Out with Robots** started to hit online news sites.


End file.
